


daddy

by mariaw88



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Daddy Kink, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariaw88/pseuds/mariaw88
Summary: «Папочка, папочка», — звучит надломлено и отчаянно.<...>Дрожь от первого еле осязаемого ощущения подушечки пальца, движущегося вниз, стирающего капельки пота на взмокшей спине. Голос, пробирающий до костей своей глубиной. Как же он по нему скучал! По телу струится неприкрытое вожделение. Каждый нерв на взводе. И Бэкхён знает, кто нажмёт на курок, разбивая на мелкие осколки его гордость и неприступность. Мучительная игра продолжается.





	daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на посторонних сайтах и распространение скачанных файлов категорически запрещены.
> 
> Работа появилась благодаря композиции Emeli Sande — Daddy и просьбе читателей под этим коллажем: https://vk.com/wall-85711999_16547
> 
> Пока только завершенный драббл в честь дня рождения Пак Чанёля :3 Но я собираюсь написать еще одну-две дополнительные части.
> 
> Милости прошу в мою группу: https://vk.com/kaleidoscope_cb_exo

****

 

**Он поцеловал тебя в губы и открыл твои глаза.  
У тебя перехватило дух от такой неожиданности,  
И ты почти забыл, каково это — жить в его лжи.  
Он прижал тебя ближе, сказал, что никогда не отпустит.  
Ты не мог ему доверять, но никогда не отказывал.  
Наверное, в тот миг мы просто забываем, каково это — когда он исчезает.  
<…>  
Скрой это ото всех, никому не говори, что я тебе сказал.  
Он станет тем, к кому ты побежишь, тем, кто спасет тебя.  
Он может стать твоим папочкой, если ты с радостью примешь это.  
Папочка, папочка…  
  
(Emeli Sande — Daddy)**

****  
«Папочка, папочка», — звучит надломлено и отчаянно. Подрагивающие пальцы скользят по холодной смятой простыне и пытаются нащупать разгоряченную кожу притихшего рядом человека. На глазах — плотная повязка, лишающая зрения, погружающая в изнурительную темноту, в которую столь нелепо пал Бэкхён и не может выбраться с первой встречи с «Папочкой». Где была его голова и умения страхового агента считывать мысли людей? Пальцы с хрустом сжимаются. Ладони влажные от волнения. Очередной жадный глоток, поглощающий спёртый воздух душного помещения. Ему необходимо, как бьющейся на песчаном жарком берегу рыбе, почувствовать того, из-за кого он сходит с ума который день. Бэкхён сбился с счёта.  
  
На мгновение становится прохладнее. По взмокшему телу бегут мурашки. «Папочка» открывает окно и задерживается возле него, разглядывая извивающееся на постели тело, которое столь призывно освещено лунным светом. Совсем скоро его сменит на горизонте дневное светило. Грудная клетка тревожно вздымается. Темные твёрдые соски выразительно выделяются на достаточно бледном для азиата теле. Очередной скулящий звук, призывающий откликнуться мужчину, наполненный мучительным ожиданием.  
  
Бэкхён не сдерживает стона и приподнимается над смятой простыней. Дрожь от первого еле осязаемого ощущения подушечки пальца, движущегося вниз, стирающего капельки пота на взмокшей спине.  
  
«Мой Серебряный принц», — голос, пробирающий до костей своей глубиной. Как же он по нему скучал! По телу струится неприкрытое вожделение. Каждый нерв на взводе. И Бэкхён знает, кто нажмёт на курок, разбивая на мелкие осколки его гордость и неприступность. Мучительная игра продолжается.  
  
Указательный и большой пальцы властно обхватывают, сжимают шею и душат, перекрывая дыхание. Но, кажется, Бэкхён мазохист, раз упивается подобным и чувствует, как его пронизывает возбуждение. Вторая рука мужчины вплетается в немного отросшие за последний месяц волосы и, сжимаясь на затылке, грубовато тянет назад. Парню приходится сильнее открывать беззащитную шею, на которую опускаются более мягкие и практически невесомые поцелуи. Их он ощущает с трудом из-за удушивающих его пальцев. Немного страшно, но при этом захватывает дух, будто на крутом спуске американских горок. Связанные над головой дорогим дизайнерским галстуком руки Бэкхёна дергаются и скользят вниз, драпируя простынь, но их возвращают обратно.  
  
Чанёль начинает переживать за покрасневшее лицо партнёра и более частые жадные глотки воздуха через распахнутый рот, как бы тот не задохнулся, поэтому поспешно размыкает на его шее пальцы. Он коленом раздвигает напряженные ноги и подаётся вперёд тазом. От неприятного прикосновения ткани к чувствительной головке парень выдаёт недовольное шипение, но сразу же прикусывает губу и заставляет себя справиться с болью. Чанёль накажет его за непозволительные звуки. Он должен быть «тихим и послушным мальчиком».  
  
Когда-то Бэкхёну показались бы оскорбительным подобные слова. Дней так семьдесят пять назад. Когда он только готовился для очередной встречи с клиентом у него дома. Бэкхён думал, что сможет заключить очень выгодную для его страховой фирмы сделку с зам-директором строительной компании, а в итоге было заключено две. Стоило только входной двери особняка распахнуться и узреть его владельца, Пак Чанёля, как Бэкхён потерял возможность связно говорить и растерял все свои ораторские способности. В узких, подчёркивающих не только длину ног цвета сапфира брюках, в выправленной рубашке с тонкими вертикальными синими полосками, со слегка взъерошенными, вероятнее всего, после внезапной дремоты чёрными волосами Чанёль выглядел слишком лакомым кусочком и мечтой любого. И мужчину явно веселило, какое впечатление он произвёл на запинающегося и не на шутку разнервничавшегося Бэкхёна.  
  
Тот ёрзал на стуле и завистливо косился на рубашку, которую как-то сам присмотрел в бутике, но так и не смог приобрести. Зато именно в ней впоследствии он готовил утром им двоим завтрак, переминаясь на босых ногах и морщась от саднящей боли в пятой точке, а стоящий позади его в одних просторных пижамных штанах Чанёль заботливо обнимал его со спины, положив подбородок на плечо и внимательно наблюдая за процессом готовки.  
  
 _— Ты вкусно пахнешь._  
  
— Потому что я пользовался твоим гелем для душа.  
  
— Вовсе нет, я привык к его запаху, а сейчас я вдыхаю твой. Он одновременно возбуждает и дарит умиротворение. Не могу точно понять, чего хочу сильнее: грубо взять у плиты или же продолжить держать и целовать вот так непринуждённо и тепло.  
  
В такие моменты они перестают быть домом и сабом, оставляют эти игры для спальни. За её пределами они другие. И Бэкхён плавится от нежности Чанёля. То, какой он в постели и какой в бытовых ситуациях — два разных человека. Хотя внимательность и обходительность Пака никуда не исчезают в обоих случаях. Саднящая задница — не значит, что партнёр был грубым и эгоистичным. Это весьма привычное дело после анального секса.  
  
Когда Бэкхёну по долгу службы пришлось покинуть особняк Чанёля, он сразу определился, что переступит порог этого дома ещё не однократно. Это не был его первый сексуальный опыт, тем более, когда Бёну двадцать шесть, но этот раз он точно не забудет. Всё началось весьма внезапно в ванной комнате, когда Бэкхён попросил отлить и пытался освежить своё вспотевшее и раскрасневшееся от смущения перед изучающем его от острых начищенных носов ботинок до самой макушки, где торчал, выбивая из укладки, непослушный серебряный волос, взглядом. Собравшись с мыслями, он собирался покинуть уборную, но столкнулся на выходе с Чанёлем, который вновь гипнотизировал его глубокими темными глазами и медленно наступал, пока Бэкхён не почувствовал задницей, что упирается в стиральную машину и больше ему некуда отходить. Он даже не успел и взвизгнуть от неожиданности, когда на его затылок опустилась чужая широкая ладонь, а в губы впились немного грубоватым мокрым и порабощающим поцелуем. И тогда Бэкхён впервые пошёл на поводу совершенно незнакомого человека, разрешив ему вести и творить с ним кажущиеся до этого невозможными и постыдными вещи.  
  
Чанёль не любит рассказывать о себе. Это задевает Бэкхёна, выболтавшего за два с половиной месяца мужчине всю свою подноготную. За всё время своего пребывания в его доме он узнал немногое. Наверное, самым большим удивлением для Бёна стал необычный обитатель особняка — рыжий пушистый кот по кличке «Лорд», который во время первой их «встречи» был заперт на ночь в кладовке и о котором вспомнил Чанёль только, когда Бэкхён поинтересовался, слышит ли Пак тоже этот «странный писк и мяуканье», и мужчина тут же сиганул с кухни вызволять своего питомца из крохотной комнатушки. Тогда с лица Чанёля спала строгость. Он, как и спящим, показался парню моложе своих лет. Лорд полюбил Бэкхёна и был готов часами лежать на его коленях, тихонько урча от приятных поглаживаний. Но приходилось довольствоваться малым, пока его хозяин вновь не запирался с навещающим их несколько раз в неделю человеком, приносящим ему разные вкусности, благодаря которым он был готов не обращать внимания на одиночество.  
  
Бэкхён сбился со счёта попыток побега от этих довольно-таки странных и неоднозначных отношений. На момент, когда он впервые оказался с Чанёлем в одной постели, его отношения с бывшим трещали по швам. И Пак будто знал, оказавшись в нужный момент в нужном месте. И речь шла не о моменте их первого поцелуя и прижатого тогда к стиральной машинке Бэкхёна, а когда Бён расстался со своим парнем.  
  
Тогда он стоял с мобильным возле здания своей фирмы, смотрел на срывающиеся с козырька капли разбушевавшегося ливня и отчаянно пытался вспомнить, где в здании мог посеять свой зонтик, ведь приходил на работу с ним. Для него стал полнейшей неожиданностью звонок Хёнмина и его тусклое бесчувственное «мы расстаёмся».  
  
С одной стороны, Бэкхён почувствовал облегчение, ведь неопределенности пришёл конец, но с другой стороны, что преобладало на тот момент, расстройство и обида давили на ребра и словно пытались пробить грудную клетку, чтобы выдернуть страдающее сердце молодого человека. Он раздосадованный и пребывающий в глубокой прострации шёл на автомате к припаркованной машине, не обращая внимания на стекающую по лицу воду, на то, как он медленно намокает под дождём, и только думал над тем, каким же мудаком нужно быть, чтобы расторгнуть отношения по телефону. Даже он бы на такое никогда не решился. Бён не заметил, как на лицо перестали опускаться капли, смешанные с его слезами обиды, ведь он столько времени потратил на эти отношения, неоднократно пытался их склеить, изменить в лучшую сторону, но прошло два с половиной года и ничегошеньки не поменялось. Скорее всего, только извёл себе нервы и мучился от бессмысленной бессонницы. И то лишь он один, а не Хёнмин.  
  
Только когда Чанёль, держащий над ним обычный чёрный зонтик, поинтересовался, в порядке ли Бэкхён, тот поднял голову и осознал, что не одинок. Наступил момент стыда и замешательства. Показывать себя таким разбитым перед другими Бэкхён вряд ли бы когда-нибудь отважился. Исключительно родителям, которых знал всю жизнь и доверял, как самому себе. И Бэкхён потянулся к нему, зарылся лицом в приятной джинсовой ткани пиджака мужчины и только шмыгал носом, мужаясь и сдерживая плач. Ему не хотелось казаться тряпкой и неженкой в глазах Чанёля. Никто не должен был видеть его уязвимым.  
  
Сначала Чанёль привёз его к себе, протянул сухое полотенце и обогрел кружкой горячего шоколада, и лишь после этого заставил Бэкхёна забываться в своих руках в душной спальне. Он называл Бёна «своим мальчиком» и обещал позаботиться о нём, баловать и лелеять, как настоящее сокровище. Помимо этого, Бэкхёну предложили весьма необычный контракт без насилия и принуждений, только с принятием новой позиции сабмиссива, у которого появится свой «Папочка». Возможно, предложи подобное Бэкхёну ранее, когда он не был настолько растоптан разрывом, парень бы отказался, даже возмутился, за кого его принимал Чанёль, и послал куда подальше, но не тогда, когда хотелось быть кому-то нужным, даже если бы пришлось ради этого перешагнуть через свою гордость. И он согласился. Бэкхёна самого поразило то, насколько легко и непринуждённо он мог называть Чанёля «Папочкой», несмотря на то, что тот был старше его всего на пару лет, а Бён давно вырос в респектабельного и перспективного мужчину. Но слово без стыда и смущения слетало с его губ, как и сейчас, пока он до сих пор оставался связанным и без возможности взглянуть в глаза мужчины, оценить его ладную фигуру.  
  
Чанёль явно издевается над ним. Пальцы скользят по внутренней стороне бёдер Бэкхёна, замирают и исчезают, достигнув выпирающих тазовых косточек. У парня подтянутое тело с выделяющимися мышцами, но при этом он кажется всё равно хрупким на фоне Чанёля.  
  
— Скажи, мальчик мой, чего ты хочешь? — дыхание ласкает кожу на бедре возле темной родинки. Пак дразнит парнишку незатейливым коротким чмоком и отстраняется, слыша разочарованный глубокий прерывистый вздох.  
  
— Папочка, пожалуйста, не мучай меня больше, — жалобно просит Бэкхён и показывает на связанные запястья. Он устал удерживать руки в таком положении, и в добавок к этому хочется тактильно ощутить присутствие Чанёля.  
  
Каждый раз, когда тот лишает его возможности видеть, Бэкхёна окутывает тревога: не наблюдает ли за ними со стороны кто-то третий. Потому что он до сих пор так и не смог признаться самому себе не в своей тяге к мужчинам, ни в том, что ловит постыдное блаженство от столь изысканных экспериментов в постели. Он не трус, просто общество делает людей слабыми и пугливыми, если те не укладываются в их нормы. Да и само общество боится выходить за общепринятые рамки, поэтому Бэкхёну всегда придётся скрывать свою ориентацию, чтобы не быть осуждённым и высмеянным теми, кто ни разу не пробовал оказаться на его месте.  
  
Между тем Чанёль недовольно цокает и с укором качает головой, при этом тянется к сжавшим над головой подушку рукам парня, чтобы развязать узел на галстуке и стянуть его с покрасневших тонких запястий. Совсем недавно на одном из них блестели наручные часы — очередной дорогой подарок Чанёля. У него самого есть такие же, только в другом цвете: золотом, когда Бэкхёну он купил серебряные, под цвет волос. Бён заметил и ранее странную тягу Чанёля к парным вещам. Началось всё с рубашки и закончилось часами. Особенно Бэкхёну запомнилось, как Пак нерасторопно целовал его тонкие запястья, в очередной раз поражаясь длинными красивыми пальцами и посасывая каждый из них, из-за чего Бён смутился сильнее, нежели от подаренных Rolex.  
  
— Плохой малыш, не выполняет моей просьбы.  
  
Бэкхён настолько забылся из-за противоречивых ощущений, что из его головы вылетело одно из основных правил: «всегда отвечать на заданный вопрос». Он быстро поправляется, выдыхает немного хриплое сдавленное «только тебя», но слишком поздно. Зубы Пака впиваются до красных отметин в шею. Метка — его наказание. Такую Бэкхён точно не спрячет ни за воротничками-стойками, ни за щедрым слоем тонального крема. Опять придётся довольствоваться нелюбимыми водолазками, от которых чешется грудь и шея. За подобные выходки ему самому хочется наградить Чанёля ярким засосом, но от подобных мыслей горчит во рту. Он не знает, чем обернется подобная дерзость. Пока что он не готов сказать Чанёлю «прощай».  
  
Подушечки пальцев «Папочки» мажут по истерзанным зубами губам Бёна. Чанёль сам прикусывает губу, скользя взглядом по лицу его «мальчика». Он всегда считал, что Бэкхён отлично смотрится в немного великоватой ему в длине одежде любовника. Так он казался более утончённым и изящным, по сравнению со своим строгим костюмом, подчеркивающим широкий размах плеч и возраст страхового агента, коим являлся тот. Такому милому и домашнему юноше Чанёль бы не побоялся вручить в руки не только все своё состояние, но и свою жизнь. И этот «мальчик» принадлежал ему целиком и полностью, не всегда, но ночью однозначно был в его власти.  
  
Чанёлю кажется, что Бён даже начал «вливаться» в непривычные ему отношения, получал удовольствие от процесса, возбуждался от незамысловатого обращения. Во взгляде Бэкхёна появилась до этого незнакомая Чанёлю искорка.  
  
Пак может и недоумевать, но вот Бён помнит фразу, подарившую ему надежду: «Ты всегда будешь моим, на моей стороне. Мой особенный и незаменимый. Тебе никуда от меня не деться».  
  
Может быть, одаривавший его отчаянными коротким поцелуями и только переживший оргазм Чанёль изрёк её случайно, ведь мало ли что люди способны выдать в момент страсти, или же всего лишь намекал на то, что Бэкхён никогда не забудет подобный опыт, но мозг парня отказывался от подобной трактовки, строя воздушные замки и напуская туман мечтаний и наивных грёз. Эти отношения ранят его. Но он готов и дальше обманываться. Лишь бы Чанёль оставался рядом. Тогда и та фраза кажется правдоподобной, как и, возможно, немного иное, но совместное будущее.  
  
Бэкхён научился без слов понимать жесты Чанёля, поэтому приоткрывает рот и с благодарностью принимает два пальца, посасывает их и щедро увлажняет слюной. Сердце гулко стучит в бешеном ритме. Согнутые в коленях ноги разъезжаются в стороны. Бён с предвкушением ожидает, когда ощутит Чанёля внутри.  
  
Его пальцы наконец достигают желаемых плеч, спускаются ниже и робко поглаживают спрятанные под одеждой татуировки на левом предплечье и правом запястье. Юноша пытается расслабиться, ощущая подушечки влажных от его же слюны пальцев у его отверстия.  
  
— Смотри на меня, — рычаще просит Чанёль, наконец избавляя Бэкхёна от повязки. Тот жмурится, пока в темноте не различает нависший над ним силуэт партнёра. Моргая, он пытается разглядеть лицо «Папочки», понять, что же тот чувствует в этот момент. Схожи ли их чувства? Или только для одного Бэкхёна это давно перешло за рамки хорошего секса?  
  
Чанёля явно не устраивает такой ход действия, где он сам словно ослеп, поэтому включает светильник, чтобы поглотить своим взглядом Бэкхёна целиком без всяких преград. Теперь уже они оба щурятся и стараются привыкнуть к тусклому освещению.  
  
— Мой серебряновласый малыш, — губы Бэкхёна накрывают теплым и тягучим поцелуем, в котором больше трепета, чем вожделения.  
  
Бён вновь озадачен странной волной нежности, которая обычно мало имеет общего с тем, какие грязные штучки они проворачивали в постели с разнообразными игрушками до этого момента. Но сегодня Чанёль не использовал ничего помимо своего галстука. С него всё и началось, как только Бэкхён за ужином произнёс, что тот его заводит. Тёплый душ, внезапный сон измотанного за день Бёна и не менее неожиданное и приятное пробуждение.  
  
Впервые за долгое время Бэкхён остановился на одном цвете волос, серебряном, потому что его поражал каждый раз переполненный детского восхищения взгляд Чанёля, который норовил раз за разом прикоснуться к волосам любовника, провести по ним, накрутить прядь на палец, уткнуться носом или же поцеловать. Он будто боялся, что Бэкхён исчезнет при каждом пробуждении, поэтому овивал его своими длинными конечностями, и на рассвете Бёну приходилось несколько минут провозиться с ними, чтобы вовремя подняться, принять душ, сварганить завтрак и переодеться.  
  
И в этот раз Чанёль много времени уделяет его прядям, оттягивает сначала неосторожно и больно, но потом, опомнившись, исправляется, и нежно пропускает между пальцами белые волосы, судорожно выдыхая в выразительную, поблескивающую от пота ключицу. При этом его пальцы неторопливо и усердно растягивают Бэкхёна, подготавливая к себе.  
  
Парень старается не издавать никаких звуков, но с жалобным «простипапочкапрости» несдержанно стонет на ухо от приятных ощущений. Его пробивает мелкая судорога от давления пальцев на простату. И он ничего не может поделать с реакцией тела на эту распаляющую его ласку.  
  
Чанёль прикусывает мочку уха в качестве очередного наказания. С чавкающим звуком его пальцы медленно выскальзывают из любовника. Похоже, не только укус — наказание, но и лишение Бэкхёна очередной порции приятностей. Мужчина приподнимается, чтобы расстегнуть и спустить свои штаны. Вжикает молния и слышится звук расторопно брошенной на пол одежды. Похоже, не один Бэкхён на взводе. Чанёль тоже крайне нетерпелив, соскучившись по своему «мальчику».  
  
Каким бы чёрствым и властным доминантом не хотел бы казаться «Папочка», он никогда не причинит плохого своему «принцу». Чанёль заглядывает в глаза Бэкхёна и мысленно интересуется, готов ли тот. И Бён тут же кивает, давая партнёру зелёный свет. Пальцы Пака ползут вверх по ногам любовника, задевая короткие волоски на икрах. Чанёля немного разочаровывает, что в последнее время Бэкхён перестал брить ноги, ведь его неимоверно возбуждали гладкие конечности парнишки. Будь сегодня у них больше времени и меньше желания поскорее потрахаться, он бы настоял на том, чтобы Бэкхён побрился, причем, везде. Мысленно поставив крестик рядом с очередным планом, Чанёль обхватывает под коленями ноги Бёна и укладывает себе на плечи. Он массирует большими пальцами ступни, замечает, как поджимаются пальцы, и слышит по стонам Бэкхёна, сколько удовольствия это ему приносит. Видимо, давно он не делал своему «мальчику» массаж, если исключить недавний массаж простаты.  
  
Первое вторжение. Бэкхён смаргивает с глаз слёзы. До сих пор больно, сколько бы раз они не спали. Чанёль запретил Бэкхёну подготавливать и растягивать себя. Ему будто приносит удовольствие самому ощупывать горячие стенки, искать железу, испытывать партнёра на прочность, дразня простату и ласково кружа вокруг растянутого кольца мышц.  
  
— Мой малыш всегда такой тугой и горячий, — с упоением шепчет хрипловато Чанёль.  
  
Он привык замечать детали и мелочи, поэтому от его взгляда не уходят слёзы Бэкхёна. Руки и губы пытаются успокоить, ласкают, целуют. Чанёль даже чувствует за собой вину. Он знает, какого это — быть сабом. В студенческие времена чего он только перепробовал, транжиря папочкины деньги на тусовки, наркотики, выпивку и мальчиков с девочками. Только к последнему курсу внезапно пришло осознание того, на что он тратит свою жизнь, и это помогло ему переставить свои приоритеты и измениться, стать тем, кем он сейчас был: достойным преемником в компании своего отца.  
  
Когда Бэкхёна перестаёт трясти, а его пальцы слегка сжимают шею Чанёля, намекая, что он готов к продолжению, Пак мощно подаётся вперёд, проникая полностью, до основания, в Бёна и ощущая на щеке, как тот судорожно втягивает при первом толчке воздух. Видимо, не почувствовав боли, тот расслабляется и поэтому его руки перекладываются на ягодицы Чанёля, бесстыдно сжимают их и намекают на более активные действия.  
  
Пак ускоряется, соединяя пальцы в замок за спиной своего любовника и неотрывно глядя тому в глаза, будто боится упустить малейшее изменение в эмоциях Бёна.  
  
Взгляд у Бэкхёна шальной, такой же, как и в день, когда страховой агент решил устроить ему неожиданный визит в строительной компании, поджидая в личном кабинете Чанёля. Именно он тогда и стал инициатором их первого секса вне зоны паковской спальни. И это был, стоит заметить мужчине, приятный опыт.  
  
Чанёль быстро доводит Бэкхёна до исступления резкими толчками и движущейся на плоти рукой. Всё чаще с губ партнёра срывается дробленное на слоги «прошу». И мужчина понимает, о чём его молит парнишка.  
  
Сегодня Пак предпочитает не мучить Бёна; у того был крайне тяжелый и выматывающий рабочий день. На него даже было больно смотреть, но при этом Бён приехал к нему и напросился на ласки «Папочки». Поэтому Чанёль, жалея парня, ограничивается классическим сексом, даже без привычных в такие «скучные» разы ремешков и лассо на члене, не дающим сабу кончить практически одновременно со своим «Папочкой».  
  
Перед тем, как Чанёль изливается с гортанным низким звуком и доводит до пика блаженства своего любовника, он в очередной раз говорит какую-то приторно-сладкую глупость своему «малышу». После чего не даёт выскользнуть из своих объятий, разложив Бэкхёна на себе и как-то слишком мечтательно перебирая пальцами серебряные влажные пряди.  
  
Притихнувший Бён лежит под боком и в его планах нет желания проронить хотя бы слово. Он сильно измотан и устал, поэтому хочет насладиться покоем и оставшимся временем до ухода на работу.  
  
Бэкхён знает, что у Чанёля было много партнёров до него, но не перестаёт верить, что он действительное «особенный и незаменимый». Ведь раз за разом он звонит и встречается именно с ним, а не с кем-то другим. А кандидатов на звание его любовника или любовницы навалом. Пока Бэкхён не смеет надеяться на что-то большее, приходится довольствоваться тем, что у него есть. Но что ему досталось от Чанёля? Пара дорогих вещичек и контракт на память. В котором есть один пункт. И из-за него Бэкхёну трудно спится по ночам.  
  
«14. Доминант („Папочка“) и сабмиссив („малыш“/ „мальчик“) не должны иметь реальной эмоциональной зависимости друг к другу»  
  
Утром Бэкхён вновь стоит у плиты в несоразмерной рубашке с закатанными рукавами и готовит яичницу с кимчи, попутно угощая Лорда ветчиной. В рокочущей кофеварке также поспевает ароматный напиток. Бён опять забывает о контракте, переживаниях и всех своих проблемах, как только ощущает руки Чанёля, сжимающие его пояс и дарящие некую уверенность просачивавшимся через хлопок теплом, что исходит от ладоней только что принявшего утренний душ мужчины. Немного хриплое сонное пожелание «доброго утра» заставляет улыбнуться.  
  
Впереди очередной напряженный рабочий день. Бэкхён нехотя покидает особняк «Папочки», на прощание неловко целуя в щёку. Он пытается оставаться бодрым и в приподнятом настроении. Только на работе, закрывшись в своём скромном, не таком просторном, как у Пака, кабинете, он даёт слабину. С губ исчезает улыбка, а уголках глаз возникают непрошенные слёзы. Но он не заплачет. Слезы ничего не исправят. Как и эта боль в сердце — тоже пустая ненужная эмоция. Уже через восемь минут кабинет покидает привычный для всех приветливый, но при этом серьёзный и даже немного строгий страховой агент, оправившейся на запланированную встречу с клиентом.  
  


***

  
  
«Это всего лишь игра и мимолётное увлечение», — пытается успокоить себя Чанёль, пока перед очередным приходом Бэкхёна снимает обручальное кольцо и забрасывает его в дальний угол потайного ящика своего рабочего стола.  
  
Конечно, он знает, что врать — неправильно, неприемлемо и даже омерзительно. Бэкхён достоин чего-то лучшего. Их игры чересчур затянулись. А сердце Чанёля дало трещину. Он не бесчувственный робот. А Бэкхён вызывает слишком много эмоций, которые Чанёль хотел бы держать под семью печатями. Лгать вечно он не сможет. И не выдержит тоже. Пока что ему комфортно в этом вранье, хотя и совесть даёт знать о себе гораздо чаще, нежели Чанёлю этого хотелось бы.  
  
— Всего лишь игра, — очередной вздох перед тем, как щёлкнет замок входной двери.  
  
Чанёль стирает с лица усталость и отчаяние. Губы растягиваются в привычной нахальной усмешке, а во взгляде появляется нечто от коршуна. Острое и хищническое.  
  
 — Я ждал тебя, мой Серебряный принц.  
  
— Можно войти, Папочка? — Бэкхёна немного потряхивает, он сильнее нервно сжимает ручку дипломата, в котором нет ни одной бумаги, помимо их с Чанёлем договора, и он не может найти в себе силы разорвать его, зная ещё при первой встрече о всех секретах Пака, что он тщательно от него скрывает, о его семье.  
  
— Конечно, малыш. Проходи.  
  
Бэкхён снова, забывая обо всём, переступает порог и разрешает ловушке захлопнуться. Был ли Чанёль его спасением? Или стал началом его падения?  
  
Игра для двоих продолжается.  
  


 _Скрой это ото всех, никому не говори, что я тебе сказал._  
Он станет тем, к кому ты побежишь, тем, кто спасет тебя.  
Он может стать твоим папочкой, если ты с радостью примешь это.  
Папочка, папочка…


End file.
